Hold-down clips have heretofore been used to secure metal panels to a supporting structure. Reusser U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,606 shows an example of such a hold-down clip. Applicant discloses a two-part hold-down clip in a copending application entitled "Two-Part Hold-Down Apparatus with Slip Joint for Seamed Panel Assemblies."
In the past hold-down clips have generally been formed one at a time in a punch press operation. No known prior art is specifically adapted to receive a strip of sheet metal and continuously form a series of loosely connected hold-down clips that are readily broken off from the strip for required use.
Langston U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,462,138 and 1,487,662 disclose apparatus which includes cooperating pairs of rotating drums with cutting edges on dies into which a strip of material is fed to make composition shingle strips having slots, holes, etc.